Nothing to Something
by Xmenfan23
Summary: A girl kicked out of her shelter thrown into a world of adventure
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello! I hope you like this**

"Marley!" a woman screeched, "Turn that shit off and finish packing!"

The girl being addressed pulled the needle off of her record player, glaring at the door. Today was her 18th birthday and her last day at Good Care Orphanage in uptown New York. The owner, Mangolia Rumple, had a policy that when a teenager turned 18 they must leave the orphanage. She didn't care what happened to them as long as they were out.

had been awaiting this day as she thought Marley would never leave the place. While she was a fairly pretty girl, she did have a few quirks that drove away potential families. She had been abandoned at age six, causing her to develop separation anxiety. She had a limit of two hours before she would begin to panic, although only when around friends or family. Some thought it was too much for them to handle, sadly. She could also be quite cold to a couples wishing to adopt. If she didn't like the look of them, she would do anything to make them go away. The worst was when Marley was rejected by a family that she liked. She had spent countless hours with tears running down her pale face after certain rejections. Throughout the twelve years she stayed at Good Care, Marley always felt unwanted and lonely.

The new adult was allowed to take whatever she could fit in a suitcase. She packed clothes, books, a blanket, and money. She could fit all of her records but sadly, not her beloved record player. She wanted to listen to something one last time before leaving so she picked out a David Bowie record and sat in silence. The high pitched yell of snapped her out of her haze and she lugged her suitcase two flights of stairs.

Some of the younger children that she had befriended gathered by the door to say goodbye. Marley hugged them all tightly as Mangolia walked into the hallway.

"I have called for a cab to take you to a nice homeless shelter so you can feel safe while thinking about what to do" she spoke through her yellow smile, "I hope you turn out well."

The slender girl dragged her suitcase into the street and waited for the cab. She sighed nervously, not sure of what her future would be like. Passerbyers walked past her sadly, and after what seemed like ages, the cab finally came.

The cab driver seemed a little...off to her. He stared straight ahead, didn't talk to her, didn't have any music playing, and strangest part? The taxi was spotless. She tried to make conversation but when she did, he made a weird hissing noise.

He drove for a while before they made it to the local homeless shelter, but the guy didn't let her out of the cab. Marley told him this was the place and reached for the door. The man spun around in his chair, grabbing her arm. His eyes were solid red and had visible fangs. Marley screamed, struggling to get out of his grip while unlocking the door. She managed to push the door open but couldn't escape the drivers grasp. She grabbed onto the handle of her suitcase and whacked his arm with the heavy object. He recoiled in pain, allowing Marley to make her escape. She bolted out of the taxi, her suitcase bumping on the pavement. The driver hissed at her before driving off, tires screeching. Marley gulped in air behind a building, shaking nervously.

"What the hell was that?!" she yelled to herself, "I've lived around here for twelve years and nothing that strange has ever happened. I thought I knew all the cab drivers around here but I've never seen that guy before."

She took a few more minutes to calm down and walked quickly to the shelter. The place was pretty nice; cots with pillows spaced out evenly, good food, working showers, and the staff were friendly. A young looking, attractive man came up to her introducing himself as John, "Hello! Nice to meet you" he smiled, "I assume you're new around here. Please come with me"

The girl nodded, following him to an office. He closed the door and sat in a chair.

"I noticed you were having troubles with your cab driver. It is of utmost importance that you tell me exactly what happened"

Marley was slightly creeped out, "Umm...why?"

"Please. It would help me so much" he replied gently, "I just need to know"

"Okay then" her voice shook when she spoke, "Well, the guy was really quiet. Like really quiet. He, uh, hissed at me when I tried to talk to him"

The mans dark green eyes lit up, "Yes, tell me more. "

"Uh...when I tried to get out of the car, he grabbed my arm. His eyes were like solid cherry red and he had sharp fangs. He kept hissing but I-"

John got up swiftly, thanking her for the information. He quickly ran out of the office, leaving Marley very bewildered. She walked out and another worker approached her.

"Are you new? Why were you in the office?"

"A guy named John asked me to talk to him"

"I'm sorry, but we do not have any Johns here. Now if you come with me, we can get you properly get you settled in."

Now she was really confused. Who was that guy and why did he want to know about the cab thing? She had to know and decided that as soon as she got all settled in, she would exploring.

The next morning, the girl went around the city to see if she could find that guy again. She knew every corner of the city, every hiding spot. She was bound to find him eventually, his looks were pretty memorable. He had brown hair that was almost like a pompadour style, a very prominent chin, and no eyebrows. He sounded British as well, an accent that would easy to find. She roamed the city all day, keeping a sharp look out. Along the way, she noticed a few peculiar things. Some people stared at her as she went past, intensely. They looked like they had fangs which worried her to no end. It was late at night when she heard hissing somewhere in an alley, along with a strong British accent.

Right at the end of the barely lit alley, a group of reptilian like people had cornered the big chinned guy from earlier. He pointed a glowy thing at them yelling, "Watch out! I have a...screwdriver"

Marley knew she had to help him. She crouched down behind a dumpster, broken bottle in her hand. She crept slowly, hurling the bottle directly at one of the people. It hit them right in the neck, causing them to howl in pain. The others turned around, spotting the offender. They advanced towards her, fangs dripping with saliva. One jumped behind her, blocking off any chance of escape. With no weapons and barely any fighting skills, Marley seemed pretty much screwed. They clawed at the now screaming girl, her arms blocking her face.

"John" suddenly realised what was happening and jumped into action. He rushed at the creatures, tackling one to the ground. He grabbed the girl, yanking her out of the alley. The two rushed down the sidewalk, Marley pulled both of them into a nearby passage, blocking them both out of sight. They heard heavy steps go past, both of them sighing of relief.

"Thank you for that, much appreciated" the man smiled, "Now I need to go stop them" He started to walk out when the girl pulled him back in.

"Oh, you're not going anywhere until you tell me what those are and who you are"

He ran his hand through his hair, sighing loudly, "I'm the Doctor"

"Doctor who?"

"Exactly. And to be quite honest with you, I don't really know what those creatures are but they are wreaking havoc in this city and must be stopped. That is all I can say for now."

"Okay then" Marley didn't know if she should believe him but this was the most exciting thing thats ever happened to her so far and she was just going to roll with it.

The two poked their head out from behind the wall to see if the coast was clear. They couldn't anyone so they slowly walked out. Night had fallen but the street lights weren't on for some reason. An eerie silence crept along the streets, not even the sound of cars could be heard. None of the surrounding apartments had lights on. A loud bang of a falling trash can disrupted the silence, along with a ferocious hiss.

The four lizard creatures crawled swiftly along the pavement, tails low. Their eyes narrowed as they saw their targets. One got carried away, his tail whacking against an old trash can. The other three hissed in rage, hurtling towards the two humans. The pack leader raced to them but was met with a swift bang to the head by a very heavy object. The Doctor and Marley had rolled an empty dumpster in front of his path.

"Take that ya uglies!" He yelled excitedly. He looked over at the girl, who smiled brightly at him. They needed to find the reptiles weakness soon but had no clue what to do. That's when the Doctor remembered something from earlier.

_flashback_

_Earlier in the day, one of the creatures was chasing him into a park. He jumped into the fountain, hoping that would do something. It stood by the eage, hissing fearfully before snapping at him and scampering off._

_flashback over_

"That's it!" he exclaimed, "Come with me!"

He grabbed the teens hand and bolted. They ran as fast as they could down the street, ducking behind a car. "See that fire hydrant? Stand behind it, I'll open it when they get closer"

"But you need like a wrench or something. You can't open it by hand"

He laughed, "I don't need either madam"

He pulled his screwdriver out of his pocket, tapping it against his palm, "Again, please wait behind the fire hydrant. I'll be right behind you"

They got into position and waited. It didn't take long before the creatures showed up. They spotted Marley sitting by a red thing and lunged at her. She yelled something and the Doctor popped up behind her.

"Looks like you fellas need a bath!" He pointed his screwdriver at the hydrant, causing it to spray water all over the things. They screamed bloody murder, collapsing on the ground. Within seconds, only a green goo was left behind. The remaining water washed it down into the sewers.

Marley and the Doctor breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well that was an adventure, wasn't it?" he happily commented

She looked at him with a curious face. He must do stuff like this everyday if he's not even phased.

"Now there's only one thing left to say" he looked at her hopefully, "Would you like to travel with me, Marley?"

**A/N There we go! Next chapter coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Wait what" Marley was confused. She had barely recovered from the lizard ordeal and now this strange guy was asking her to come with him to god knows where. She took a few steps back, glancing up at his hopeful face.

She sighed, "I barely know who you are or what you're even asking here. Explain yourself cause I'm not going unless you do."

"Oh of course! Silly me, I guess I just assumed. Now lets see, I'm the Doctor, as you know, and I'm the last of the Time Lords. I can travel through time and space in my TARDIS, as I do everyday. It's wonderful really, but always better when someone travels along" He again looked at her with hopeful puppy dog eyes.

"Do you have a pen and paper with you?" she asked, causing him some confusion.

"Um, yeah, why?"

"You'll see"

She scribbled down a few words, numbers, and a small sentence. She handed the paper back to the Doctor, told him to read it, and bolted away. She disappeared into an alley.

The Doctor glanced at the paper, reading

_Please come to Central Park at exactly 1:47am and be at the third bench from the entrance. If you do come, in your machine, you'll get this back._

_- Marley_

She had drawn a crude bow tie under her signature. The Doctor looked down, realizing that his precious accessory was gone. He couldn't believe it! He hadn't even noticed her hand snatching it from right under his chin! Despite himself, he couldn't help but smile at his predicament. He liked the challenge she presented and the obvious potential she showed. The Doctor turned on his heel, walking back to his beloved TARDIS.

Hours later, Marley was sitting alone in the park. She checked her watch, 1:45. He had two minutes to show up before she left. She played with the stolen neckwear in her hand, studying it. It was quite nice so hopefully he would be motivated to come. She sighed, 1:46. One minute left for the mysterious Doctor to prove himself. She stared at her watch intensely, waiting.

1:47. She looked around, no one had shown up. Tears began to form as she slowly got up, thats when she heard the sound. _Vwoorp Vwoorp Vwoorp. _Leaves and debris swirling around the air. A blue box began to appear in front of her. She stood, a bright smile appearing on her pale face. The winds settled as the door opened. The man peaked out and she ran in.

The size of the box on the inside didn't really excite her as much as the thing in general did, as she expected it would be bigger than it seemed. Her eyes were wide as they looked around full circle. She had never seen something so beautiful in her life. She slowly walked around the control pad, taking in every noise it made. The lights thrilled her and the whole thing screamed adventure. The Doctor stood back, letting her take everything in, before tapping her shoulder and holding out his hand, "I believe you have something that belongs to me"

Wordlessly, she dropped the bow tie into his palm.

"Now, I take it you are more convinced to travel?" he inferred, noting the nod of her head, "Are you completely sure, as it could get dangerous and you might never see your friends again"

"I have nothing to lose and no one to miss"

Are you sure?" he asked again, looking into her eyes

"Doctor, I am a borderline homeless teenager who is being offered the chance to travel the stars. I have never been more sure of anything in my life. I just one more question for now"

He nodded, "Yes?"

"Can we go back to the shelter to get my stuff?"

The Doctor laughed wholeheartedly, "Of course we can! And afterwords, I'll let you pick where you want your first adventure to be!"

And with that, they were off.

**A/N There we go! I'm gonna try writing the chapters as if they're individual episodes for now. Hope you like it!**


End file.
